When It Isn't Like It Should Be
"When It Isn't Like It Should Be" is the eighteenth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 63rd produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on April 5, 2006. Rachel invites the gang to her family's cabin for a weekend getaway. Lucas, Brooke and Nathan conspire to surprise Haley while Peyton receives an unexpected visitor at the cabin. Mouth harbors resentment towards Rachel, and a game of "I Never" reveals a secret. Meanwhile, Karen confronts Dan about Keith's death. Synopsis Nathan shouts for Lucas to go as he looks at a photo of Lucas and Keith when they were little. Lucas knocks on his mom's door and tells her he is going, but Karen doesn't answer, instead she sits against the door in tears hugging a photo of Keith. Brooke tells Lucas she will be fine and leads him outside to all his friends who are packing up to go to Rachel's cabin for the weekend. As the pack, the friends begin to tease Peyton about having Pete as her imaginary boyfriend, Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy, and none of the group believe her when she tells them of her date. As they get to the villa, the group find it is more of a mansion in the countryside and are thrilled at the size of it. As the group all look for their room, Lucas tells Brooke to take it easy on Rachel, as Brooke says she wants things to get back to normal then they have to go back to hating each other. Brooke is pleased as he smiles and he gives her a letter he wrote. Meanwhile Mouth is still angry with Rachel for releasing the time capsule and is there for everyone but her. The group begins to enjoy the countryside with Lucas and Nathan starting the fun on dirt bikes. As they stop to talk, Nathan gives Lucas Haley's ring and asks her to hide it from her as he wants to propose and get married again with people there so they can declare their love. Lucas agrees but tells Nathan that Haley will freak as she realises it is missing. Meanwhile, Haley is turning her room upside down looking for her ring. As she retraces her steps, she remembers she took it off while cleaning her hands, and assumes it has feel down the sink. They get Rachel to get the toolbox. Outside, Brooke reads her letter and gets 'excited' over it. She gets up to find Lucas desperately and finds he is out. She tells Bevin she is going to take a nap as Skills and her realize she was horny. Back in the bathroom, the girls have dismantled the sink and give Haley all the dirt out of it to go through. Rachel then leaves to go in Brooke's room for Haley's ring, but as she does, she walks in on Brooke who is 'brooking' herself. Rachel promises not to say anything as Peyton goes to look for a paper towel, as she tries to get in the cabinet, Rachel slams it shut telling her that it is out of bounds. Peyton then tells them they have been invited to a club night as Peyton wants to meet Pete. The group go to the club as Haley hides her hands in mits as Peyton waits aggravated that Pete hasn't arrived. The DJ changes the record as the group all get on the dancefloor. As they get back to the house, Lucas tells Brooke how he feels as though Keith is with him sometimes, which Brooke promises he is. Peyton moans to Mouth about Pete not ringing as he apologizes for the whole shooting which Peyton tells him that it wasn't his fault, as Rachel lies awake in worry. The following morning, Brooke gets up to find Pete making breakfast. She kisses him as Peyton walks in, Brooke realizes what she has done and apologizes as she thought she was in a dream. She runs off happily as she realizes a celebrity is in the house. Pete and Peyton hug as Rachel walks in unphased by Pete's arrival. Lucas comes in and asks to show Brooke something. He brings her outside as Lucas shows her a ring as Brooke assumes he is proposing. As Lucas is forced to explain the misunderstanding, Brooke says how romantic it is, just as Haley walks in on them and sees her ring and is delighted to find it, unlike the others. She asks him not to tell Nathan as Lucas assures her he won't as he realizes he is pretty is much dead now. In the woods, Bevin is taking Skills on a wilderness walk, as they realize they are lost. Peyton and Pete take a walk as she admits she finds it weird that he showed up for a girl he hardly knows, but Pete says he does know her as he has listened to her podcasts, knows her situations and her artwork. Peyton kisses him considering they know each other well. As they are fishing, Lucas tells Nathan that Haley found the ring. Lucas tells him he doesn't need a ring to propose, but Nathan tells her that he is sick of changing plans as he wants it to go perfectly, for once. Lucas then tells him that he is going to get the ring back as they deserve the moment. Back on their walk, Bevin and Skills plan to make a fire to attract attention, but Bevin uses all the matches and they are back to square one, lost in the woods. As they get home, Lucas tells Brooke his plan, but he doesn't see a way to get Haley to depart from her ring, but Brooke has other ideas. Brooke's first attempt is in the hot tub, she gets the ring off, as Haley puts it on her necklace. Then she takes it as Haley is washing dishes, but Haley catches her. While asleep, Brooke tries to but lotion on Haley to make the ring slippy, but she slips and drops it on her jacket waking Haley. As she does, she eyes Mouth curiously who assures her it wasn't him. The group realizes Bevin and Skills are missing so Lucas volunteers to look for them. He shines a torch in the woods as they find their way out, as they realize they had only been seconds away. As the group sits down for dinner, Lucas tells Nathan he is still working on getting the ring. The group sit down to a game of 'I never.' As Rachel calls Pete's turn lame, Brooke tells her that it is rude, forcing Rachel to retaliate and says ‘I never got caught Brooking myself.’ As the rest of the circle realize what that means, Brooke drinks as does Bevin, who admits she ‘Brookes’ herself all the time. As the group laughs, Nathan walks off, Lucas tells Haley he’ll go and asks him what is wrong. Nathan admits that he was thinking of an I never and realized he never spent enough time with Keith but tells Lucas he did feel happy about the time they spent, Lucas tells him that is what the weekend is about, looking at the memories and also what they still have, the way Keith wanted it. Meanwhile, Brooke and Rachel clean up the dishes as Rachel teases her. Brooke tells her to watch her back as payback’s a bitch, as Rachel laughs off her threat. As the group all sit together, Haley falls asleep on Nathan as Lucas and Brooke plot a way to get the ring. Brooke has an idea and gets up, throwing her hot chocolate all over Haley. She pretends she tripped over the table and tells her to get a shower as she cleans her jacket. As Haley goes upstairs, Brooke runs after her and sneaks in the bathroom, grabbing the wedding ring, which is on her watch. She pulls it off as the watch falls down the toilet. Peyton and Pete walk back to Peyton’s bedroom, and as Pete suggests him sleeping on the couch, Peyton disagrees and drags him into her room. In the night, Pete and Peyton stay up under the duvet. They talk about how their relationship is supposed to work as she is in English and he is a rock star. Pete tells her that they are having fun and just to take it easy, as they think how to figure it out, Mouth tells leans over from the top bunk of their bed and tells them to hurry up and figure it out as he is trying to sleep. He also tells them he has been there the whole time. Haley gets out the shower to find her watch down the toilet without her ring. Mouth goes outside and tells Rachel, who is in the hot tub, and thanks her for the whole weekend as she has helped people heal. He asks why she done it and Rachel confesses it is because she wanted to cause some drama, but didn’t mean it to get so serious. Rachel tells him she will confess, but Mouth tells her not to as Jimmy would have done it someday anyway. She asks if he can forgive her and the two agree to be friends. As Lucas and Brooke sit together next to the fire, he tells her how bad his mom is doing. Brooke assures him he has done everything he can and not to worry about and to have faith she will eventually heal. Back in Tree Hill, Karen goes to see Dan. She gives him some belongings that might mean something to Dan. She gives him Lucas’ adoption papers, wedding invitations to his and Jules wedding and some stuff from his dealership, everything Dan ruined. She accuses him of killing Keith saying he may not have pulled the trigger, but he let him in the school. She tells him he had responsibilities as a brother and a father but he wasn’t there. She then tells him she wishes it was him who died in the school. Brooke, Rachel, Peyton and Haley put their make up on in front of the mirror, as Pete joins them too. Bevin thanks Skills who is delighted when he calls her shorty. As Pete teaches Brooke how to cook, Lucas and Peyton comment on how happy they look. Nathan brings Haley to the pier and asks why she has her hands in her pockets all the time. As Haley confesses, Nathan shows her the ring and tells her he stole it. He gets down on one knee and proposes again asking her to do it in front of everyone. Haley agrees quoting ‘always, always and forever.’ They put on each others rings and kiss happily. Peyton and Pete say goodbye to each other as Pete promises he will miss her. As they all prepare to leave, Lucas shouts for Brooke, who runs out, away from the locked drawer she broke into. The group take one last look at their healing house before jumping in the car to go back to Tree Hill. Memorable Quotes :"Does Rachel really have to come? Can't we just leave her?" :"Well, considering it's her family's place, I don't really think we have an option." ::Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer :"Who's Pete?" :"Fall Out Boy." :"He's Peyton's imaginary friend." :"Brooke he's not imaginary, you saw us together at the concert." :"And now he loves you." ::Peyton Sawyer is teased about her relationship with Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy :"Do you have a pipe wrench?" :"Oh sure. In my purse next to the belt sander." :"Listen, jokey, go find a pipe wrench, or I'll find one and beat you with it okay?" ::Peyton Sawyer, Rachel Gatina and Haley James Scott look for Haley's wedding ring :"That is not what it looked like, you saw nothing." :"Brooke, I'm so sorry, I was just looking for Haley's ring. I had no idea that you'd be in there, 'Brooking' yourself." :Brooke Davis gets caught by Rachel Gatina :"Mmm. Something smells...yummy." :"Pete? Brooke, what is this?" :"Peyton. I saw him standing there and just sort of thought I was dreaming and went for it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...Pete from Fall Out Boy is here." ::Peyton Sawyer walks in on Brooke Davis kissing Pete Wentz :"I know all the lyrics to your songs like, 'my pen is the barrel of the gun, remind me which side you should be on.'" :"So hot girl quotes me to me, is that wrong if that turns me on?" ::Peyton Sawyer and Pete Wentz :"My turn. I never got caught Brooking myself in the bedroom yesterday." :"...Wait. Brooking yourself? What is that?...Oh, oh no. Ew." ::Rachel Gatina reveals Brooke Davis' secret as the rest of the group realize what she means :”Hold up a minute, Bevin why are you drinking? Do you even know what that means.” :”Mmm hmm. I Brooke myself all the time.” :”If she keep talking like that, I might have to Brooke myself.” ::Bevin Mirskey drinks to a game of ‘I Never’ as Skills sees her :”I think that’s what this weekend’s about. You know, not regretting our pasts, but appreciating everything that we’ve got now. Great friends, great memories, and you know what? I think it’s exactly how he would want it.” ::Lucas Scott to Nathan Scott :”What about my mom? You said that everyone will heal eventually, but what if she doesn’t? I mean she’s so angry right now and tortured.” :”I know, but you’ve done everything you can. Everything right? And whether she shows it or not, in her heart, your mom knows that you’re there for her. Promise.” ::Lucas Scott confides in Brooke Davis about what Karen Roe is going through :”You killed him. You may not have pulled the trigger, but you let him go into that school.” :”I had no idea he was going into the school. I was trying to keep everyone safe, I had a responsibility as the mayor.” :”Responsibility as the mayor! What about your responsibility as a brother? What about your responsibility as a father? You had two sons in there, Dan. Where were you for them? While Keith was lying there, dying, where were you? I wish it had been you who died in that school.” ::Karen Roe tells Dan Scott she blames him for Keith Scott’s death :”You’re my shorty.” :”Oh, I’ve always wanted to be someone’s shorty.” ::Skills and Bevin Mirskey :”Over the past year, I learned so much about life and love and even if I could, I wouldn’t take back all the bad stuff that’s happened between us, because it brought us here. This moment, this river. Marry me Haley, marry me again in front of all our friends and our family.” :”Always. Always and forever.” ::Nathan Scott proposes to Haley James Scott Voiceover :"Henry James once wrote, 'Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living, and your belief will help create the fact." ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) :"John Steinbeck once wrote, 'Change comes like a little wind that ruffles the curtains at dawn, and it comes like the stealthy perfume of wildflowers hidden in the grass." ::Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Brand New Orange" - '' Limbeck'' * "Murderous Youth" - The Living Blue * "Not What I Wanted" - Evan Olson * "Reanimation" - Blackalicious * "Perfect Now" - Sarah Blasko * "Time" - Monsters Are Waiting * "The Fallen" - Franz Ferdinand * "Get It Together" - The Side Effects feat. TJ Zindle of Last Conservative * "Rose" - Steven Fretwell * "I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)" - Fall Out Boy This episode's title originated from the song When It Isn't Like It Should Be, originally sung by Saves The Day. Trivia *Deb and Whitey do not appear in this episode. *Pete Wentz from fall out boy appears for the second time. *Nathan Scott proposes to Haley James-Scott for the second time. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Pete Wentz